Happy Days
by Faylinn Night
Summary: COMPLETE. This fic is based on the events in vol 6, after Creed had killed Durham. It takes place were the manga left off on page 190 and what i thought should happen! ..Or somewhere along the line... KyokoXCharden


Konnichi wa, minna:D I'm back! Lolz. First stop of my Renew and Repost One-shots mission is Koofuku na Hibi! Yosh! Let's start!

* * *

_Koofu na Hibi  
_Happy Days

"And how do **you** feel, Kyoko-chan?"

"About what?"

"About Durham-san...Do you also believe he was dealt with properly?" Flamberg Charden coolly leaned back against a red brick wall, arms crossed in front with his right leg propped up.

Currently, he was talking to his partner, Kirisaki Kyoko, about the incident that had recently taken place in the condo not too far away from where they were.

"Humm...Well, I-I wasn't all that keen on Durham-san honestly...but I do sorta feel sorry for him," Kyoko uneasily replied, moving her slender legs up and down to slash in the pool's water. "I mean, 'a piece of rubbish.' **Rubbish?!**" she held up a finger and turned to Charden before adding, "That was a bit _harsh_." She lowered her head, a semi-scared look in her eyes, and started down at the water. The fire girl's reflection was distorted due to the ripples in the water, but cleared as they stilled. Bringing a hand to hold her chin in a thoughtful motion, Kyoko mused, "Kind of makes you wonder...what if I did the same thing? Would he kill me, too?"

Charden stared at the dark-haired teenager through his sunglasses. For a moment he didn't say anything. There was a small moment of silence. "Our goal..." started the blonde man, "as Apostles of The Stars, is to free the world from the clutches of Chronos and to create a better world..." Lifting a gloved hand to his face, Charden pinched the side of his glasses and removed them, revealing narrow, bright eyes, and finished his explanation, "To Creed-sama, we are merely...a means to that end."

A shocked look covered Kyoko's face, but it wasn't because of Charden's speech.

"Ano? What is it?" The newly exposed man questioned, confusion laced in his voice.

The young girl blinked her eyes and pointed at him, stuttering slightly, "I-I've never seen you without your glasses on before."

"Oh?" Came his reply, as if it was no big deal.

"You..." short hair shadowed Kyoko's face as she lowered her head. Charden looked down at Kyoko, a sentence starting to form on his lips, but that was lost when he stumbled backwards as the teenager jumped him.

Jacketed arms wrapped around the man's shoulders as she threw her body towards him. "You look co **cool**! " The duo started to stumble. "Can you turn this way?" she asked enthusiastically, taking his face in her hands and moving him from side to side to get a better look, "Can you turn this way, too?!"

"**Kyoko**," Charden scolded the overjoyed teen, trying to keep his balance, "I'm being serious here!"

Kyoko just giggled at his failed attempts and continued her actions, resulting in them falling.

"Ah!" They screamed, falling to the ground, Kyoko halfway on Charden. Charden groaned in pain, rubbing the back of his head, whilst Kyoko giggled amusingly (she didn't hit her head due to the fact that she pretty much used Charden as a cushion).

Ceasing most of her laughter, Kyoko pulled her upper body up and looked down at the grunting man. "You ok?" she tried to act seriously, but it wasn't working. She was laughing too hard.

The blonde glared at her. "You attack me, twist my head pretty much all around, and then drag me to the ground. How do you _think_ I feel?"

"Gomen nasai," she apologized, still laughing.

"No you're not."

"No! No! Really I am! It's just-" The young woman pulled her hand over her mouth, snuffling more laughter.

Charden didn't look amused. "Just what?" He looked up at her from where he was trapped on the floor. Kyoko had fallen on his left side, and the arm that was supporting her was on his right side, right over his body, her left arm was on her face.

"I can't help it." He stared at her. "You should've seen your face! It was so _**cute**_! And I'm happy I got to see you without your glasses on!"

A small blush spread on Charden's face at the 'cute' comment. It was the first time she's used that term to describe him. He didn't know why but...it made his heart speed up.

"Ok, fine. Now you're done, right?"

"Ummm..." Kyoko pretended to think, "Nope! I still want to look at you!"

Charden grumbled, "Yes, you're done. Now let me go." He attempted to get up, but then remembered that Kyoko had him trapped. "Move."

"No!" She smiled.

"So be it." He said.

"Huh?" The fire girl blinked.

In a flash Charden had expertly twisted his body and gracefully somersaulted up, all without harming Kyoko. Smirking at her, he straightened his posture and started to walk to the garden. "You're not quick enough, Kyoko-chan," he told her.

Just a second did the girl take to get it through her head. "**Oi**!" she started after him, yelling, "That's not fair!"

"Yes, it is." He calmly shouted back to her. He had gone far, but not out of yelling range.

A variety of flowers took on a blurry form as Kyoko ran past them, avoiding any and all roots that protruded from the ground...or so she thought. Just as she was about to catch up to her target - uh, I mean, friend - Kyoko tripped on a branch, a big one.

She would swear on the life of pigs that it wasn't there just a second before. It had manifested its self for the sole purpose of tripping her at that exact moment, right before she reached Charden.

For the second time that day, Charden and Kyoko fell to the ground, but this time it wasn't just falling. Just as they hit the ground, Kyoko felt the difference, this ground wasn't flat, it was slanted, steeply.

"Kuso." Is what she managed to get out before they begun their long and painful decent down the grassy slope.

One, two, three dozen times and more they spun around. Charden had grabbed hold of Kyoko and held her close to his body, to help minimize her injuries. Rocks, branches, bugs, soda cans (litter bugs,) if there was something to get in their way, it was there. Finally, after what seemed like hours (it was a big hill), it all came to an end...right into a pond.

A little frog crocked sadly, eyeing a water bug that was looking for food. His name is Fed, a peaceful amphibian with an aunt (who was now dead) and a brother. His brother, Bob, was just recently thrown in 'Great Pond Jail' for illegally smuggling Egyptian mosquitoes.

Fred was so sad that his brother had chosen such a life as smuggling, and after further investigation the Snake Squad (The Police) discovered that Bob was also responsible for the death or their Aunt and a few others.

But none of this matters, nor will it matter in the near, far, or semi-far future; for at the exact moment Fred was going to jump into the pond and drown himself, Kyoko and Charden fall from the sky, giving the suicidal, green animal a heart attack (OMG! KIRA'S OUT TO GET THE FROGIE!!) saving him the trouble of ending his life.

Poor Fred we'll remember him well.

A huge wave tossed random algae and other small life around the once tranquil body of water. Charden, throughout the whole episode, had Kyoko tightly pressed to his body. The breaths had long left their body and they were now fighting with all their will power to stay awake and not drown.

Wrapping an arm around Kyoko's wait and using the other as a propeller, Charden weakly made his way to the top of the pond (it was surprisingly deep. No wonder Fred chose this pond to try and drown himself). Once at the top, both Apostle members opened their mouths and filled their burning lungs with air.

The exhausted man was able to make it to the side of the pond before losing drive. He pulled Kyoko up, who was coughing weakly, and set her down. Falling to his knees, the blonde doubled over and choked up water that had settled in his lungs.

"K-Kyoko," Charden tried to catch his breath, "a-are you ok?"

It was a delayed response, but Kyoko showed him by nodding her head and coughing, also removing the water from her insides.

Minuets past where there were no sounds other then heaving breathing and occasional coughing. In silence, they laid there, on the grassy/muddy bank, hair spread out and dripping wet in the sun.

Charden had closed his eyes, halfway asleep, for it was peaceful now, when he heard Kyoko speak, "Charden-kun, doesn't that cloud look like a bunny?"

He opened his eyes to stare at the cloud she was pointing at. How she had enough energy to lift her arm was beyond him. Looking at the shape, Charden scrunched his face together. He turned his head in all possible directions, without moving much, but couldn't see the 'bunny.' No matter how you look at it, there was no sign of an animal shape in that cloud.

_But that's the way she sees the world, unique,_ Charden thought to himself.

"Yeah, it does." He told her. He heard Kyoko giggle next to him. "Nani?"

"Silly, that cloud looks nothing like a rabbit!"

Charden felt heat rise to his cheeks and annoyed look covered his face. "Then why did you say that?"

"No reason really..." Charden sighed. She was such a troublesome partner. "Why did you agree with me?"

"Hu?...uh, well..."

"You don't have a good reason do you?"

"Che, you're one who said it."

"And _you're_ the one who agreed with me!"

"..."

"Ha! Can't argue with that, now can you?!"

"Don't you ever just relax?"

"Uh, yeah. But I don't have my Game Boy with me though..."

"Is that all you have to relax you?"

"No!" Kyoko rolled over on her stomach and pressed her lips together, "I also fight and pick on you!"

"Joy," Charden replied, rolling his eyes.

Kyoko rested her head on her hands and watched Charden, who had closed his eyes again and was now resting, tiered from the near-death experience.

_He looks so cute when he rests,_ she thought in her head.

A misty look enveloped the teens eyes as she studied the chi controlling man. Long golden hair spread in random directions on the ground. His hat was lost on the way down the cliff, along with his sunglasses, so there was nothing to hide his face. He looked like an angle.

_I think he has nicer hair then I do,_ she noted in her head, slightly jealous.

She analyzed his hair, his cheeks, his nose, his lips, everything; everything she could see.

_He's handsome..._

Kyoko's entire face emanated a bright red huge when this thought crossed her mind.

It was the first time she's thought about that seriously. Others times she's told him, but she'd be half-joking. Not that Charden knew. He thought she was always joking. Such is Kyoko's nature.

The bright red soon died down to a faded ruby across the bridge of her face. The raven-haired girl sat up, legs bent on each side of her body, and brought her slender hands to her face. She still continued to stare at the older man. The same thoughts running through her head: why am I feeling this way?

Usually she jokes with and about stuff like this all the time, however when she really thinks about it, to herself, it's completely different. Her face gets all red and her heart starts to race.

Kyoko's gaze shifted to his eyes, which were concealed, not behind his usual sunglasses, but his eyelids.

"He looks so much better without his glasses," She told herself, shifting her body to his side, careful not to sit on his hair.

Tenderly the young girl ran her fingers through his hair and grazed his face. Once more, Kyoko's attention turned to his lips. A stomach, curling felling made home in her. It was strange. She's never felt this was with him before.

Slowly, she brought her face down to his.

Ten inches apart, her face stains crimson.

Six inches apart, her heart begins to race at an amazing rate.

Four inches apart, her breath heightens.

One inch apart, the stomach curling becomes almost unbearable.

What seemed like slow motion really went for a few seconds. Their lips touched in a soft, light kiss. To Kyoko it was the most amazing feeling she's ever had. She would never tell him that though, if she had the choice, it would be her own little secret. But a voice put a hole in her bubble...

"If you're going to kiss someone in supposed secret, make sure they're asleep first." Kyoko's lips muffled Charden's statement.

The blushing teen pulled away as if she had been bitten by a snake and gaped at Charden. He also sat up. "H-how long were you-?"

He didn't face her but told her, "I was never asleep."

Shamefully, Kyoko looked towards to grass. Her fingers dug hard into the ground, dirt forcing its way under her nails. She felt like crying.

_I **can't believe** he was awake this whole time,_ she yelled in her head. _Wait a minute...if he was awake the whole time then he must have-_

"Kyoko." She looked up from the ground and at Charden, who was closer then she could remember. He had moved in front of her, kneeling, and moved closer to her face.

"Charden?" she questioned. The same symptoms came back to her as he advanced on her.

"Nani? You got to kiss me."

Before she could react, Charden had lifted his hand to the back of her head and pulled her to him. Charden's kiss was different from hers. While Kyoko's kiss was soft and sweet, Charden's kiss was deep and sensual. He ran his hand through her short, black hair as he kissed her. Kyoko, at first, didn't respond, but innocently kissed back, bringing her hands to his face. They pulled away a moment later, out of breath, and avoided eye contact.

Charden broke the silence first, "That's how you kiss someone."

She bashfully looked up at Charden's smirking face. "So, you knew I was going to kiss you?"

"Chotto, I'm sure Creed-sama has something for us to do by now." The fair-haired man moved up from his former seat on the bank and stretched.

"**Oi!**" Kyoko jumped up, "You're avoiding the question!"

He sighed. "And if I was, what difference does it make?"

Another blush graced her face.

"Heh-he."

"Nanda?!" Kyoko pouted at the amused man. "Why are you laughing?!"

"Because I have never seen you blush more in the time I have known you then you have done today."

"Humph."

"Come on. Let's head back...I need to change out of these clothes," he started, turning towards a stone staircase that was set in the cliff's rocky surface, the same cliff that they had rolled off of earlier. I did say it was steep right?

Just before he reached the base, Charden heard Kyoko call out his name. In mid-turn, Kyoko threw herself at Charden, who, no matter how often she does it, will never get used to her sudden outbursts, and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

She brought her lips to his for the second time that day. She happily pulled him to her and passionately kissed him. This time a blush didn't consume her face. Slowly she pulled away from him and rested her head on his forehead, a small smile on her face.

"Like _that_?" she asked him.

Charden held an awkward smile of his own, "Like that."

"Yosh! Now, let's go back!" Kyoko laced her arms around Charden's left arm and grinned cutely.

Charden gave the teenager a look. "That's what I just said."

"Yeah, sure."

And together the couple walked back to Creed's place, Kyoko hanging on Charden's arm.

"Oi! Look I found your hat!"

"Great. Now give it back."

"Te-hee, No! Come and get it!"

"**Kyoko get back here**!"

"Nah-nah!"

"It's not funny!"

The scene closes with Kyoko, who had stolen Charden's hat and is now wearing it on her head, playfully running away from an aggravated blonde.

On another note Bob (you remember Bob?) had just escaped from prison with the help of his gang (a snake named Tim, a grasshopper named Max, and an ant named Skipper [strangely enough Skipper was the strongest). This story ends with this gang (known as 'The Mishaps') taking back their illegal mosquitoes and running away from the Snake Squad.

Will they ever be caught and but behind grass (come one, you don't really think that have iron do you)? None of us will ever know...

**T**he **E**nd

* * *

Review? 


End file.
